Un si fragile vernis d'humanité
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Les Néphilims ont été exterminés il y a bien longtemps, Gabriel y a soigneusement veillé. Mais qu'a-t-il ressenti durant le massacre ?


**Un si fragile vernis d'humanité**

L'odeur du sang donnait la nausée à Gabriel.

Il en avait partout sur lui. Ses mains. Ses vêtements. Son visage. Ses ailes. Même s'il se lavait jusqu'à s'en arracher la peau, l'odeur métallique et sirupeuse le suivrait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il ne croyait pas que ce serait comme ça. Lorsque Michel lui avait confié la tâche d'exterminer les Néphilims, il s'était dit que ce serait comme de faire face aux Léviathans, sauf que ces ennemis-là auraient une enveloppe humanoïde.

Mais les Léviathans n'étaient qu'un bloc de furie et de haine. C'était facile de leur faire mal – c'était même jouissif. On avait la certitude d'avoir accompli son devoir.

Les Néphilims pouvaient _ressentir._ Et à chaque fois que Gabriel transperçait l'un d'entre eux avec son couteau, il _sentait _la terreur, la souffrance de sa victime – sa victime, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Les Néphilims étaient des abominations. Une violation à la règle interdisant aux anges de se mélanger avec les humains. Leur simple existence constituait un blasphème.

Gabriel se répétait le mantra encore et encore, mais il n'en avait pas moins l'impression d'être un boucher.

Père en soit remercié, les Néphilims n'étaient guère nombreux. Les anges ne pouvaient pas procréer très facilement, contrairement aux humains. Il leur fallait d'abord se procurer un véhicule, puis trouver un ou une partenaire compatible. Ce qui faisait qu'il n'existait que quelques centaines de sang-mêlés issus d'un ange et d'un parent humain.

Non, à présent, il n'en restait plus qu'un.

Gabriel aurait tant voulu ne pas connaître le père du dernier Néphilim.

Rémiel – _la compassion de Dieu_ – portait bien son nom. Il avait été l'un des partisans les plus enthousiastes de la création des humains. Et des millénaires plus tard, il s'était tellement attaché aux descendants d'un poisson qui avait quitté la mer pour vivre à l'air libre qu'il avait décidé de vivre parmi eux.

De s'apparier avec une fille des hommes. Et d'en avoir un enfant.

Un enfant que Gabriel allait tuer de ses propres mains.

_Ce sera une abomination que tu va détruire, _se répétait désespérément l'Archange. _Pas le bébé de Rémiel._

L'ange rebelle et son amante – _épouse_ – vivaient ensemble dans une petite maison d'une seule pièce, blanche, ombrée par un figuier comme tant d'autres, en bordure d'un petit champ.

Une silhouette se tenait sur le seuil. Le véhicule de Rémiel était de l'endroit – un homme jeune, la peau caramel brûlée par le soleil, des cheveux noirs presque crépus. Mais les pouvoirs de Gabriel lui permettaient de voir les ailes de son frère – des ailes d'un bleu-vert aussi intense que celui d'une turquoise, se déployant et se repliant nerveusement.

Il avait son couteau d'ange à la main.

« Rem » dit doucement Gabriel. « Tu sais que j'ai reçu des ordres. »

La grâce de l'ange rebelle se tordait dans des convulsions de désespoir, mais au milieu de ce chaos émergeait une volonté aussi acérée qu'une lame de rasoir.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Gabriel » lâcha Rémiel.

« Ton enfant est une abomination. »

Le visage de Rémiel se crispa.

« Non. C'est mon _bébé_. »

L'Archange eut envie de pleurer.

« Je suis désolé, Rem. »

« Moi aussi » répondit l'ange rebelle avant de fondre sur lui.

Rémiel était rapide, et il ne manquait pas de puissance. Mais il n'était pas de taille à se frotter à un Archange, encore moins à Gabriel, _celui qui détient la puissance divine_. En deux minutes seulement, l'ange rebelle gisait assommé par terre. L'Archange le ramènerait au Paradis après… après.

Michel avait spécifiquement ordonné que tous les anges ayant mêlé leur sang à celui des humains soient _recadrés_.

Lorsque Gabriel pénétra dans la maison, la première chose qu'il vit fut la jeune femme, debout devant le berceau, les bras écartés, ses cheveux noirs dénoués retombant sur son visage ruisselant de larmes.

« Pitié » gémit-elle. « Ne faites pas de mal à mon enfant. »

« J'ai des ordres » laissa tomber l'Archange – non, non, il ne voulait pas sentir la terreur de cette femme, il ne voulait pas voir ses larmes, il ne voulait pas penser qu'il allait priver une _mère _de son _enfant_…

Elle se mit à sangloter de plus belle.

« Je vous en supplie ! » s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle. « Je vous en supplie ! »

Il lui appliqua deux doigts sur le front et elle s'effondra sur le tapis rouge et jaune. Il se pencha sur le berceau.

Le bébé reposait paisiblement, enroulé dans une couverture brodée. Il… non, c'était une fille… elle avait le crâne recouvert de cheveux noirs duveteux.

_Elle ressemble à Castiel_.

Gabriel s'efforça de chasser l'image de son petit frère de son esprit. Cette enfant n'était pas un ange… en dépit du minuscule fragment de grâce qu'il voyait scintiller dans son âme d'humaine… elle était contre-nature, une offense aux commandements de Père, elle devait disparaître…

Pourquoi fallait-il que cette abomination paraisse si inoffensive ? Si vulnérable ?

Il appuya doucement la pointe de son couteau contre le ventre de l'enfant. Une simple pression et tout serait terminé. Et il aurait le sang d'un bébé sur les mains.

_Finis-en !_

Il resserra sa prise sur la poignée de sa dague. Et ce fut au même moment qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sous sa vraie forme, Rémiel avait des yeux couleur d'argent en fusion – des yeux qu'il avait transmis à sa fille.

Les mêmes yeux que ceux d'Inias, qui adorait écouter des histoires et venait pleurer dans les jupes d'Hester dès qu'on l'embêtait. Les mêmes yeux que ceux de Samandriel, qui réclamait sans arrêt des câlins et souriait aussitôt qu'on lui adressait la parole.

Elle le regardait. Puis elle émit un petit roucoulement et agita les mains dans sa direction.

Il était venu pour la tuer. Et elle lui souriait.

Gabriel sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

**(****)**

Lorsque Rémiel reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut de la terreur pure.

_Non, non, non, il n'a pas pu faire ça, Gabriel n'a pas pu, pas pendant que j'étais inconscient, mon bébé, mon bébé…_

Il se rua dans la maison.

L'amour de sa vie gisait par terre. Et Gabriel tenait sa fille – gazouillante, inconsciente du danger – dans ses bras.

Les yeux de l'Archange étaient aussi glacés que l'océan Antarctique.

« Gabriel » implora l'ange.

« Tu t'es enfui avant que je ne te trouves » lâcha l'Archange d'une voix monotone. « Et tu les as emmenées toutes les deux avec toi. »

Rémiel mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre.

« Tu… tu ferais vraiment ça ? Pour nous ? »

Gabriel darda sur lui un regard qui lui glaça l'échine.

« Si jamais » feula-t-il, « si _jamais _elle vient à faire parler d'elle, tu la tueras de tes mains. »

L'ange rebelle eut l'impression d'avoir été plongé au plus profond de la fosse infernale – là où ne régnait que le froid.

« Non. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça » protesta-il.

« Tu. La. Tueras. Toi. Même. » articula Gabriel. « J'aurais pu la tuer. Je te la rends. Alors, _tu _es responsable d'elle. »

Rémiel baissa la tête. C'était vrai. Gabriel aurait pu accomplir sa mission. Mais il avait eu pitié. Ce n'était que justice, que le responsable de l'existence de sa fille finisse par devenir son bourreau en cas de malheur.

Gabriel s'avança et déposa sa fille dans ses bras. Elle émit un petit miaulement en reconnaissant la grâce de son père et se pelotonna contre lui.

Au moment où Rémiel s'apprêtait à partir – sa fille au creux d'un bras et son amante sous l'autre – il laissa échapper un mot.

« Merci. »

Gabriel détourna le regard.

**(****)**

« Vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai croisé Gabriel dans le couloir, couvert de sang et l'air d'avoir enterré toute sa famille ? » interrogea Raphaël.

Poussant un soupir, Michel referma un dossier posé devant lui.

« Il s'est occupé des Néphilims » laissa-t-il tomber.

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à la place ? » explosa le guérisseur. « Tu sais pourtant qu'il a horreur de se battre ! »

L'Aîné des Anges leva sur son cadet un regard exaspéré.

« C'est un Archange » gronda-t-il. « Il a besoin de s'endurcir. »

« Tiens, c'est facile de dire ça pour toi » grinça le troisième Archange. « Mais c'est moi qui vais devoir le ramasser à la petite cuillère ! »

« Il est allé consulter Père » rétorqua Michel. « S'il a des doutes, ceux-ci seront éteints quand il nous reviendra. »

Raphaël ne parut pas convaincu.

**(****)**

« Je n'ai pas pu » renifla Gabriel, les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, les enserrant de ses bras. « Elle me regardait, elle s'est mise à rire et… je _n'ai pas pu_. »

Il ne faisait pas directement face à son Père. Mais il pouvait sentir Sa présence dans son dos – chaude, enveloppante, attendant qu'il s'exprime.

Le jeune Archange étouffa un sanglot.

« Je savais… je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre, mais… je me suis mis à penser à Cassie, à Yaya et à Sammy, et je pouvais plus voir le Néphilim, je voyais juste le _bébé_. Un bébé comme Cassie ! »

Il se cacha le visage dans les genoux.

« Est-ce que je suis faible ? » interrogea-t-il misérablement. « Est-ce que je suis faible de ne pas avoir fini ? »

La présence derrière lui s'intensifia.

_Je ne t'ai pas donné un cœur pour que tu ne ressentes aucune pitié. Au contraire de ce que tu peux croire, ce sont tes sentiments qui font ta force._

« Mais est-ce que c'était _mal _? » hoqueta Gabriel. « De la laisser vivre ? »

Le silence qui suivit broya le cœur du Messager.

_Les Néphilims devaient être détruits en raison de leurs péchés. Je ne persécute pas les innocents. Cette enfant n'avait rien à se reprocher._

A travers ses larmes, Gabriel sourit.

« C'est si compliqué, ta justice » souffla-t-il.

Son Père ne répondit pas.


End file.
